


Marry me, Louis

by nevergoingdown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asperger's Syndrome, Cute Harry, Edited, Fluff, Harry is special, Harry wants to marry Louis, Louis is a hairdresser, Louis' lil bro Ernest is here, M/M, based on My name is Khan, he's like 8 yrs. old here, i think so, is this fluff, louis can be mean at times, more words now, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevergoingdown/pseuds/nevergoingdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theory of entrainment in Physics states that some specific sounds increase the rate of your heartbeat and for Harry that specific sound had been the sound of Louis' laughter.</p><p>or the My name is Khan au where Harry has Asperger's Syndrome and wants to marry a certain hairdresser named Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry me, Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the movie My name is Khan before the 9/11 tragedy. I love Shahrukh khan and I always imagine Harry as him in films and I just wanted to write this oneshot based on the happy life of Rizvan and Mandira before the incident. please enjoy. The poem can be found here http://hellopoetry.com/words/1470/blue/poems/ and the fog article is here http://space.io9.com/bask-in-the-beauty-of-waves-of-fog-on-a-moonlight-night-1634711851.

 

_"You are beautifully unique and uniquely beautiful!" - Stephanie L. Parker_

 

            Stepping foot in a new country was a big step in Harry’s world. He had lived all his life in London and now here he is in America fulfilling the promise he had made to his mother when she was still alive. She had wanted Harry to go to America and live with his sister. She wanted Harry to have a good life just like Gemma.

 

            Harry is greeted by his sister at the airport. She looked so different now. The last time he had seen her was when she got a scholarship from a school abroad. She was very eager to leave London and Harry doesn’t understand why.

 

            Harry knew Gemma didn’t like him that much. He remembers when they were kids, Gemma would always ignore him. Harry thinks she’s jealous of him because their mother’s attention was always on him

 

            As a child growing up, Harry knew he was different. He hated crowds, hated new places. He had difficulty interacting with kids his age. He preferred to be alone. He hated bright colors and sharp sounds. He didn’t like to be touched unless it was his mother who would practically beg him for a hug. “Only two minutes, Harry, please’ She would say when Harry wouldn’t hug her.

 

            Harry had Asperger’s. His mother didn’t see it as a disability. Harry was skilled in repairing things, could memorize in an instant and has photographic memory. She knew Harry is intelligent and she had him tutored by her friend. She wanted Harry to live normally despite his difference to other people.

 

            Gemma takes Harry to the Autistic Society the next day. Mrs. Dalton, the head, told her that Harry was better than most people with Asperger’s, maybe in odd ways but he can express his feelings. Gemma believes its because of their mother.

           

-

             Harry is given the tour of Malik Beauty Products by a very proud Gemma. She walks in regal as she leads Harry to her office. The curly lad dodges the people around him and walks towards the wrong room before Gemma grabs him and drags him to where her office is. “What are you doing? Come this way” she says as her heels clack against the floor.         

 

               “What did l have when l came to America?” Gemma asks Harry who is in awe with the little replica of the building. “Nothing. But today l am the biggest dealer for Malik Beauty Products” 

 

              “This is  America” she opens the blinds and Harry shields his eyes from the brightness. 

           

              “Here, the harder you work, the more successful you get.”       

   

              “America” Harry utters as if the word was a foreign language. 

 

               “l have worked very hard. Now, it's your turn” 

 

                “America. Okay?” he nods, curly hair falling on his face.

 

               “Come. These are all our products and these are the details. You will be given the names and addresses of all the salons.” Gemma says as she hands Harry the papers with the list of the salons. “You will go to every one of them and sell these. Understand?”

 

                Harry inspects the lists and looks anywhere but Gemma’s eyes “No”. He replies with a low voice.

 

                 “You will.”

 

-

 

 

            “Malik Beauty Products”

 

            “The rose water in the clay mask cleans and clarifies your skin....and makes you glow like a newly-wed bride.” Harry says as he shows the product to his potential buyer.

 

            “A newly-wed bride”

 

            “Malik Beauty Products will make you glow like a newly-wed bride” Harry repeats.

 

            “l'm divorced”.

 

             Harry frowns and takes the products and throws them inside his bag. “We have nothing for the newly-divorced. Sorry”

 

-

 

 

              “Just a pimple cream won't help”. Harry makes hand motions to double his effort . “You need to cleanse your face,and your system.” He adds as he looks away from the customer.

 

               “l think that maybe l just need a boyfriend”

 

               “Oh, no, no. You don't need a boyfriend.” He shakes his head a couple of times and the woman fears he would break his neck.

 

                “You need this and an lndian laxative.” He adds.

 

`

 

 

               “lt says that the product will reach you in seven days.” Harry points at the package in his hands. “We're lying. lt will reach you only in ten days.” He says bluntly.

-

 

            Harry is on his way to the fifth salon for the day. He stops when he sees the pedestrian lane, painted a bright yellow color. He takes a step back and stumbles a bit. He breathes deeply and makes his way to the other side of the road when he hears a loud honk. He sees a bus driving towards him and panics.

 

            “Move!” shouts someone from behind him.

 

            “Come on! Move it!”

 

            “Come on. Get out of the way, you freak.” The shouts are louder now. Harry thrashes around the round with pitiful cries of “No. no,no”

 

            “Get out of here. Come on.”

 

             “Hey, you guys, just leave him alone”. An unfamilliar voice says and Harry whips his head around to find the voice but another loud noise causes him to flail his arms at the people around him.

 

             “Stop it, okay? .” The soothing voice says to him. He feels a light pat at his back and he relaxes. “Are you scared?” Harry doesn’t respond.

 

             “lt's okay. Look, there's nothing wrong with being scared. Just don't make your fear so large that it stops you from achieving your goal.” The voice says calmly at Harry who finds himself already at the other side of the road.

 

             “Okay? All right, bye.”

 

              Harry turns around to look at his savior but the stranger is already on his way to the salon. Harry clutches the bag tightly and enters the parlor. Several women turn their heads to look at him and he looks down before a high voice startles him.

 

             “Hello. Welcome to Karma. l'm the manager here.” A stout woman with big hair says cheerily at him.  “Can l help you?”

 

             “Oh God.” Harry blurts out.

 

              The stout woman smiles at him, pressing herself against him “l think you have recognised me.”

 

              Harry turns around, bumping against the hairdressers in an attempt to get away from the creepy lady.

 

             “lt's all right. Don't be shy. l am Rebecca Hans. Ex Miss America”

 

              “You look old. You must have been Miss America before l was born.” The curly lad tells her and a chorus of laughter echoes around him.

 

              A caramel haired man makes eye contact with him, blue meeting green, and his laughter is all Harry could hear. The theory of entrainment in Physics states that some specific sounds increase the rate of your heartbeat and for Harry that specific sound had been the sound of his laughter. 

 

             “So, you were coming here?” the caramel haired man says as he makes his way to Harry. This man was the stranger who helped Harry. He winks at Rebecca and cocks his hips. "Dont take it personally Becca".

 

            “l hope you've come for a haircut. You have got great hair.” He looks back at Harry with a smile.

 

            Harry shakes his head and swallows. “My name is Harry Styles. Styles. Styles. l may look a little strange to you...but that's because l have Asperger's Syndrome. lt's named after Dr. Hans Asperger.That doesn't mean l'm mad.” He says and the whole room went quiet.

 

             “Oh, no, no, no, no.” Harry shakes his head rather violently. “l'm very intelligent.Very smart. Very smart.But there are certain things l don't understand.”

 

             The blue eyed man looks at him and urges him to continue

 

             “For instance, people say when l go to their houses, ''Come, Harry...think of it as your own house.'' But how do l do that....when the house isn't mine?” Harry looks around before looking back at the ground when he saw that all the attention was on him.

 

             “l don't understand why people say one thing and think another. My mum would say there are only two kinds of people in the world.Good people and bad people. l'm a good person.” Harry nods at himself. “l do good deeds. l'm here to sell Malik Beauty products. l don't know how to sell. But my sister tells me that's my job. Malik Beauty products.”

 

Silence

 

          “.they are good products. l have tried them all on me.That's why my skin glows.” Harry smiles at them and touches his skin. Shinning like a newly-wed bride.Allow me.. Allow me to show you...all the Malik Beauty products, please.” He looks at the blue eyed man again.” May l?”

 

          “Yes, you can.” The blue eyed man says eagerly as he stands beside Harry in the salon.

 

         “So tell me. Which product will make me beautiful?” he bats his eyelashes at Harry and the women laughs at him.

 

         “No. No product can make you beautiful.” Harry cranes his neck to the side.

 

        “That's rude.” The other man scoffs at him, hands firmly placed on his waist.

 

        “ No, no. “ The curly lad says abruptly .”Beauty products can only enhance the skin. They cannot make you beautiful.”

 

        “Wow. A salesman, and yet you speak the truth?”

 

        “Always. Always.”

 

        “How many products do you have?”

 

        “22. 22. 22”

 

        “Give six of each.”

 

       “Oh no, no, no. No. All our products expire in three months. lt dies.You need only four. The rest will get spoilt.” Harry explains as he stares at the other man’s face.

 

       “What did you say the name was?” the blue eyed man asks.

 

       “Malik Beauty Products”.

 

      “ I meant your name?” he chuckles at Harry.

 

      “Harry Styles”.

 

     “l'm Louis Tomlinson”.

 

=.

            Harry knows he has fallen in love with Louis on Day one. There is just something charming about that petite lad that Harry cant quite understand. He could possibly fill his journal all things he admires about Louis, how he’s pretty much the complete opposite of him and how Louis did not treat him any different.

 

            Its been a habit now that everyday, Harry would visit the salon Louis works at. He liked to watch Louis in his zone. Louis always looked happy doing his job, his small fingers artfully styling someone’s hair, the smile on his face when the customers appreciate him, the slight raise of his brows when some guys hit on him, Harry always sees this.

 

            Harry liked taking videos of Louis at work. He would hide behind the other workers and just tape Louis with his phone. Everytime Louis would catch him, Harry is rewarded with a soft smile and a Hi.

 

-

           

           “lsn't this shocking pink a little too shocking?” Harry overhears Louis ask Becca as Louis shows her a pink scarf. Harry cranes his neck and hides behind a plant spying the other two.

 

            Becca shakes her head. “Not at all! lt looks beautiful! Pink is so your colour.”

 

            “Really?”

 

            “Yeah.”

 

=

            The next day Harry meets up with Louis and Becca for a jog at the park. Louis laughs at him when he sees what color of jumper Harry was wearing.

 

            “Hello. Hello.” Harry says at the ground. He is too shy to look Louis in the eye.

 

            “Hi. Nice colour.” Louis giggles at him.

 

            “Oh yes. Pink is so my colour.” Harry replies softly. Becca finds the two endearing. She takes out her phone but Harry then shakes his head.

 

           “Oh no, no, no. No cell phone. No cell phone.”

 

           “Why?” Becca asks him as she puts her phone back in her bag.

 

          “Because bees die due to cell phones.”

 

         “Who?!” the blue eyed boy stifles a laugh but urges the curly lad to continue. Harry was always like this, jumping from one topic to another. He finds it so entertaining that Harry gives random information at times.

 

         “Bees. Bees. Bees. Cell phone signals cause bees to lose their way home, and they die.” Harry nods at himself. “They die. They die. lt's not good. Because Albert Einstein has said..” He stops, scratching his head in frustration as if remembering something. “Albert Einstein has apparently said. Apparently said..That if all the bees in the world die....exactly four years after that all men will die.”

 

           “Oh my God” Louis gasps and glares at Becca.

 

         “All men die. All men die.”

 

          “Oh no. No cell phones then. lf all the men die, what will happen to me?” Louis says over dramatically. Becca laughs at him. “Youre also a guy sweetie”

 

         “You're bad. Very bad” Harry repeats over and over.

 

=

            Louis watches carefully as Harry shows a new Malik beauty product. Its always a sight to see Harry talk infront of other people with such finesse, even if Harry did not give any eye contact. He had not known any other people who has asperger’s other than Harry but he believes Harry is something really special.

 

            “This cream has an extra care skin nourishing lotion....which contains Aloe Vera, Calamine and Jojoba oil....which restore the pH scale of the skin.” Harry stutters a bit when he feels Louis’ eyes on him. “The pH is an algorithm of the activity of hydrogen ions..in a solution which tells you how acidic or basic it is. The exponentials of hydrogen ions being very high it's not practical to measure it. lt's not an absolute term, it's just a relative. Basically it means this cream is very nice.” He finishes. Harry always turns his conversations into a chemistry class. He would be a good teacher, Louis thinks.

 

            “l'll take it.” Louis raises his hands and smiles.

 

            “Okay.”

 

=

 

           “l trained for a year and then took a further course in LA.” Louis explains to Harry who is busy filming him as he cut a guy’s hair. Harry couldn’t look at Louis directly. Afraid he would just embarrass himself. He liked to film him, wanted to cherish what Louis is, always such a vibrant person.

 

           “l think training is really important. And l think you know the most we can do is just texturise it little bit, thin it out. And…” Louis continues but Harry is already lost with his thoughts. Louis always has a way of talking that Harry seems to get lost in. His voice was pure heaven. He wanted to hear Louis say his name again and again, just like in thos romantic films he used to watch with his mum.

 

           “Even l want to have my hair cut by you, Louis.” Harry suddenly says.

 

           “Yeah. l know, Harry. But..” Louis scrunches up his face as he style’s the other guy’s hair. Harry is suddenly next to him holding his free hand.

 

            “Please, please. Please cut my hair. Please.” Harry begs him like a child.

 

            “Yeah. And l am dying to cut your hair.” He looks at him and ruffles Harry’s wild curls.

 

             “No, no, no, no. Don't die.”

 

             “ But maybe later?” Louis asks Harry who is still holding his hands.

 

             “No, don't die. Just cut my hair now.”

 

             “Hazza.”

.

            “No, now” the curly lad stomps his feet and Louis couldn’t deny him anymore..

 

=

            All Harry could feel was Louis as Louis styles (hahahA) his hair with delicate hands. In the mirror’s reflection he can see Louis’ face scrunched up in concentration. He can feel the soft tugs of his hair as Louis styles it. He can feel Louis fingers carding through his hair. It feels really nice.

 

             “So? How is it?” Louis asks him, proud with Harry’s makeover. His curly hair had been trimmed shorter and is now styled in a quiff. Harry is quite goodlooking and Louis couldn’t help but stare.

 

             “Marry me.” Harry blurts out.

 

              “Liked it so much?” Louis laughs at him.

 

             “Marry me. Marry me please”

 

            Harry doesn’t get an answer because Rebecca is pulling Louis away. He smiles to himself. He just have to ask Louis again.

 

=

 

            Its early morning and Louis has the shift to open the salon. He hates waking up so early in the morning. There’s no one in the road in his view when he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

 

            “Oh God. Oh shit.” He shouts and sees Harry covering his ears with his hands. “Im sorry, Harry. Hi.” He says feeling guilty as Harry shakes. “Hi. Any sales appointment?” he asks when Harry calmed down.

 

              “You are divorced.” Harry utters. “Becca told me you are divorced. You were 19 when you had an arranged marriage. You came to America with your husband. He harassed you a lot for three years and then left for Australia with a woman.”

 

            Louis stares at him, doesn’t say a thing.

 

           “lt must take a long time to run till Australia, right? He divorced you from there and didn't even pay you alimony.” Harry continues, still Louis doesn’t say anything. “Such a beast! Slimy! ldiot!” he clenches his fists wants to punch something but can’t. “He hasn't called you even once in the last four years. Slimy bastard, mother..Mother..” he stops. “..l can't say the next word.”

 

          “You have said enough.” The blue eyed man says gripping his satchel tight.

 

          “Marry me.”

 

          “Just go, Harry”

 

          “Marry me.”

 

          “Just go, okay?” Louis says, a sob threatening to breakthrough.

 

           “Okay.”

 

 

=

          Harry is waiting for Louis outside the salon with pink balloons and white roses his his hands. He hears the door open and sees Louis stepping out of the salon. Louis turns around and Harry sees a bright yellow coat hanging off of Louis’ arms. He starts to shake, tries to calm himself down but Louis sees him. All Harry could see was that bright yellow and he runs.

 

=

          Louis finds Harry sitting in the park bench alone. He sits next to him but Harry scoots farther away.  “Harry, are you okay? “You run fast.” Louis pants a breath .

 

          “No. l don't like yellow.”

 

           “ls that for me?” Louis points at the balloons and white roses. Harry nods at him.

 

            “Yes. This and this.” Harry proudly shows it to Louis. Louis reaches for it but Harry takes it away. “But l won't give it to you.”

 

            “Why? l love balloons.”

 

            “No, no, no, no.”

 

           “Whenever I see them, I want to set them free in the sky.” The petite lad says looking up at the clouds. He looks back at Harry and sees him staring back at him.

 

            “Red, blue, pink, green..these colours look good on you.” The curly lad replies. “Yellow, yellow, dirty fellow”

 

             “Okay. Im sorry”

 

             “Okay.”

 

            “Look. l'm sorry l was angry.” Louis sighs recounting what happened earlier. Your words reminded me of all that l wanted to forget. He really was a..”

 

             “..beast. Slimy. ldiot.” Harry finishes the sentence.

 

            “ Yeah. Slimy. ldiot and all that.”

 

             “So, you don't love him?”

 

             ‘No. No, no. Of course not.” Louis shakes his head, smells the white roses in his hand.

 

                “lf you don't love him, marry me.” Harry asks the question again.

 

              Louis rolls his eyes at Harry. “Marriage is not a joke.You know. You don't even know me.”

 

               Harry disagrees with him. “l know you well. You give fruit to Roger the homeless. You cut hair. You do good deeds. You are good.”

 

               “Knowing just that is not good enough.”

 

               “Yes. Yes. lt's enough for me.” Harry presses his point eagerly. “Marry me.”

 

               “Its…”

 

               “Marry me”

 

               “Harry”

 

                “Marry me”

 

                “God. l want to kill myself.” Louis sighs dramatically and Harry stops.

 

                “Oh, no,no, no, no, no. Don't kill yourself.” Harry jumps around like a kid having tantrums. “Oh, no, don't kill yourself. Don't die. Please, don't die.”

 

                 “- l'm joking.” Louis calms Harry down, gently sitting him on the park bench.

 

                 “Please don't die.”

 

                “Relax, l'm joking.” Louis urges but Harry woudnt stop. A red cable car passes by them and distracts Harry from his mumbling.

 

                “Cable car. 1873.The first cable car was started in San Francisco in 1873.” The curly lad says and Louis breaks into a fit of laughter.

 

               “You know you're ridiculous. l mean either you are stuck in the 'marry me, marry me' loop....or you keep recounting the history of San Francisco.”

 

                 “l know everything about this city.” Harry boasts proudly. He has read a lot of books about San Francisco and believes he has extensive knowledge of the place.

 

                 “lt's impossible to know everything about a city.”

 

                “Liar. Liar.” The curly lad chants as if on repeat.

 

                 “Are you challenging me?”

 

                  “Bum on fire.”

 

                  “Okay. You're on. lf you can show me one place or thing in this city that l haven't seen before then..”

 

                   “You'll marry me.” Harry finishes again. Louis doesn’t answer.

 

                   “You'll marry me.”

 

                   “Whatever.”

 

                  “You'll marry me.”

 

                  “But till then you will shut your encyclopedia. And no 'marry me, marry me'.” Louis smiles at Harry with fondness. Harry is such an interesting person and Louis cant help but like him.

 

                  “You'll marry me.”

 

                  "And you're right.. the first cable car came to San Francisco in 1873. And in the same year, the first tram was started in Calcutta. Did you know that?”

 

                  “No. You're smart.”

 

                  “That l am.” Louis high fives Harry who returns it with valor.

 

                  “And pretty.”

           

                  “Really pretty” Louis agrees and bats his eyelashes at Harry.

 

=

           “Louis, Louis. l have made a list of places. All my friends have been there...which you may not have seen..” Harry says eagerly tugging Louis’ hands in an attempt to get Louis out of the parlor. “Even l want to go. Let's go now”

 

           “Harry, Im very busy right now and  I need to take my brother to the Discovery museum” Louis sighs tiredly. He has a lot of appointments for this day and he’s not halfway done

 

            “LouLou, we’re gonna be late” a little boy stomps his feet and tug’s Louis’other hand.

 

           “Come on, Louis” Harry says again.

 

           “Let's go now! Now! Now!” the little boy says, his voice higher and frowns at his brother. Ernie looks like a mini Louis, same caramel hair and blue eyes.

 

           “Ernie, Just..lt's close by.” The blue eyed lad tells his younger brother. “lt's just 22 minutes away from here. We can take a cable car..”

 

            Harry and Ernie seems to be competing for Louis’ attention. One shouts and the other shouts too. One tugs at Louis and the other does the same.

 

           “Just give me a minute, okay?” Louis says to Ernie. “This list can wait. Harry” he turns to the curly haired lad. “First, you have to do something for me. Will you take Ernie to Discovery museum?” Louis pleads him.

 

           “No.” Harry says stubbornly.

 

           “Please.”

 

           “No”

 

           “ Please or I’ll die” Louis says threateningly.

 

           “Oh, no, no, no, no. No, please don't kill yourself.” Harry shakes his head. “Please don’t do that”

 

           “So will you take Ernie?.”

 

            “Okay. Okay Let’s go Ernie.” Harry nods sadly. “Okay, l'll take him.”

 

           “Look after him and don't let go of the hand.”

 

           “- Okay.” He replies and takes Louis’ hands.

 

           “Not mine. His hand.”

 

           “Oh” Harry replies and Louis chuckles at the man.

 

=

 

 

           “Ernie, where's your hand?” Harry asks as he grabs hold of the little boy.

 

           “What are you doing?” the boys looks up at Harry and glares at him. Ernie looks like a young Louis but much more hyper.

 

            “Louis said not to let go of your hand.”

 

            “He’s mad. No touching, okay?”

 

           “Okay. Okay. No touching. l like that. No touching.” Harry says as he follows the little boy inside the museum.

 

=

 

           There is a crowd gathered inside and Ernie squirms to get infront of the line. Harry does the same and tries to prevent touching other people. Its weird really, he only likes to touch Louis.

 

           “Okay, everybody knows how to play.” A woman in a bun says. Behind her is a screen where a word hunt puzzle is displayed. “We have Team A. Hello. Welcome.” She points to a father-daughter team beside Ernie and Harry. “And Team B. Good luck.” She points to another pair. “But now we need one more team. Now who's going to be Team C?” she asks the crowd before her.

 

           “What game is this?” Harry pokes Ernie’s back.

 

           “Can't you see? lt's a puzzle. This grid has names of animals hidden in it. The team that identifies the maximum number of animals wins a prize.” Ernie responds irritated. Last time Loulou and l played, we lost. Stupid game.”

 

           “Who's brave enough to try to win the prize?” the woman asks again. “Who wants to volunteer to be Team C and win this fabulous prize?”

 

           Harry scans the puzzle before raising his hands.

 

           “Oh terrific. We have a volunteer. Okay, just step forward and we'll get started with the game.” She smiles at Harry and beckons them to step forward.

 

           “What are you doing? No, no, no, it's embarrassing” the younger boy tries to drag Harry back in the ground but Harry pushes him gently.

 

           “No touching.”

 

           “Please! We'll lose.”

 

           “No..” Harry simply answers.

 

           The woman turns towards the crowd and flashes a smile. “All right, on three. One, two, three”.

 

           “Flamingo, Chimpanzee, Tarantulas, Stork, Penguin...Walrus, Wild Boar, Giraffe, Whale, Polar Bear....Antelope, Orang-utan, Gazelle, Pelican....Hippopotamus, Porcupine, Swan, Fox.” Harry says fast before even the other teams could find a word. Ernie looks at him dumbstruck, his mouth wide open.

 

           “And.. monkey.” Harry finishes. The names of the animals are highlighted and Harry answered every word.

 

           “l guess we have a winner. Team C. Come on, come here and take your prize.”

 

=

 

            “Loulou, we won, we won” Ernie says excitedly as he hugs Louis tightly.

 

             “Oh wow. Hugging, Ernie?” Louis laughs. “That's special. What did you win?”

 

            “This is for you” Harry says as he hands Louis a big Lion plushie just like the mini lion Ernie was holding.

 

            “Thanks” the blue eyed man blushes.

=

            Harry takes Louis to the places in his lists and feels defeated when Louis tells him after every trip that he has seen and been there before. Harry is a hardworking man and takes his word by heart. He’s gonna find something Louis has never seen before. He knows it.

=

                  They’re at the beach, the ocean water is serene blue that reminds Harry of Louis’ eyes. Such a beautiful color that Harry would gladly drown in. He could write a hundred prose about Louis’ eyes. A hundred he had already written.

_Colorless and yet so colorful._  
 _Such depth you hold, boldly you stand out. You reside in the skies and the deep seas, without you they seize to exist._  
 _Such royalty you are, you linger peace and serenity visible within a colbat glass. Indigo plants spit you out on the wings of lycaenidae and let them stand out with such radiance feeling so blue, how you strike me with calmness._  
 _You bring life to the lifeless._  
 _Without you there is darkness ._  
 _Blue you give me life._

  

                  “You know, Harry.” Louis’ voice shatters the silence.

 

                  “ l don't know.”

 

                  “l was 22 when l divorced. l had nothing. No money. No parental support. l didn't even have a house. l didn't know what the future had in store.” He looks solemly at the view before him. “One day, as l was thinking, l started walking. l walked a lot and stopped after reaching here.There was no way ahead. So, l turned back. Saw the entire city in front of me.And for a minute, l felt it was waiting for me. l decided then, l'm going to make this work. And l'm going to win.”

 

                   “We shall overcome.”

 

                  “We shall overcome?” Louis asks Harry.

 

                  “Yes! We shall overcome. lt's my favourite song.” Harry replies and hums a rhythm.

 

                  “We shall overcome. We shall overcome.” He sings and Louis joins him “We shall overcome. One day. The heart believes in it. That we shall overcome one day.”

 

                  “Oh, no, no, no, no.” Harry stops singing. “You sing badly. You suck. You suck.”

 

                  “ What?! What?! As if you are any better!”  Louis says in disbelief but a smile makes its way on his face.

 

                  “You are staring at me. You are staring.” Harry looks back at Louis. “You are staring.”

 

                  "l am moving to Banville next week. l'm opening my own salon there.”

 

                  “Banvile, California. Population 30,000.”

 

                  “- Yes.”

 

                  “Take me with you, Louis. l'm thin, l won't need much space. I’ll keep an eye on you. l'll never let go of your hand.” Harry says but Louis doesn’t answer.

The silence is broken when Louis blurts out "By the way, Ive been here before" .

 

=

           

                  One can achieve everything by trying, Harry believes. It takes him three days to find Louis’ house. He feels proud of himself as he knocks on the door. Its early morning and he knows Louis is not a morning person but it was the perfect time to show Louis something.

 

                  “Yes, l'm coming, coming.” Louis says exasperatedly tugging his robe. “Harry, thank God.

 

                  Where were you all these days?l was so worried about you. I didn’t see you at the salon. You could have called.” He says worriedly as he takes Harry’s hands and invites him inside.

 

                   “No” Harry shakes his head. “Come with me”

 

                  “Tell me where we are going?” Louis asks as Harry drags him outside “l am not dressed properly. l don't even have my shoes.”

 

                  “Here. lt's close.” Harry runs faster dragging Louis behind him. They pass the park and heads towards the hill overlooking the city.

 

                  “Where?’

 

                  “One minute”

 

                  “What do you mean one minute?” Louis squirms away from Harry’s grip. “What do you want?”

 

                  “Keep quiet, Louis. Quiet.

 

                  “- Okay.”

 

                  “l have been timing it for days.” Harry looks at his watch. “One minute. Close your eyes.”

 

                   “Now, now, now, now.” Harry urges him, stomping his feet and Louis obliges.

 

                  “What the hell , Harry”

 

                  “Open your eyes.” Harry’s voice says.”Have you seen this before?”

 

                  Louis sees the entire city covered in fog. The top of the buildings can only be seen. The fog of San Francisco is epic, a visual ode to a single night of thick, flowing fog unlike anywhere else, and an undeniable reminder of the fluidity of air. Louis cant believe this is the first time he is seeing this.

 

                  “No.”

 

                  “Marry me.” Harry asks him again.

 

                  “Okay”

 

                  “- Marry ..” Harry stops when he registers what Louis has just said.

 

                  “Yes. I will marry you” Louis answers, clear as a day.

 

                  Harry couldn’t believe his ears. He looks down at the ground and blushes. Louis looks at him with fond and smiles. “I will marry you”

 

                  Harry shakes his head, all smiles, he cant look at Louis. He knows he looks like a blushing idiot.

           

                 “I’d marry you, Harry, because it rhymes”

             

                  Hearing those words, Harry knows he’s blessed with his forever. His forever is Louis, always will be. He knows he will fulfill his promise to his mother. A promise to live a good life, a life with Louis by his side. They shall overcome and happiness will find their way. Happiness always finds a way

           

           


End file.
